Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of storing image data obtained by scanning into a predetermined storage location.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in business fields such as law firms which handle large amounts of paper documents, systems have been considered which utilize an image processing apparatus equipped with a scanning function to convert paper documents to electronic image data, and sort and manage the image data of the paper documents in storage locations related thereto. To select a storage location to store the image data of a scanned paper document, a method has been employed in which the user specifies a storage location manually or selects a storage location by utilizing the history of storage locations used in the past, bookmarks registered in advance, or the like.
Also, a method has been considered which involves searching for attribute information on storage locations by using strings extracted from document data, and presenting storage locations identified based on the search result to the user as candidate storage locations (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-234078).
Here, an image processing apparatus may send text data of a paper document, which the image processing apparatus has obtained by scanning, to an information processing apparatus as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-234078, and the information processing apparatus may notify the sender of candidate storage locations. In such a method, however, the processing may take time. For example, in a case where the number of pages of a scanned paper document is large, the information processing apparatus may have to perform the search process after waiting for all the pieces of text data to be received or may require time to perform the search process based on the large amount of text data. Thus, there has been a problem in that it takes time before appropriate storage locations are presented to the user.